Family
by Ookami-Ryuu
Summary: Sasuke wants a family. Naruto is a bit dense. Written for jesset in the Secret Santa exchange 2012, in the Sasuke x Naruto FC on Naruto Forums.


_****__Author's note:_As usual I participated in the Secret Santa exchange in the Sasuke x Naruto FC on narutoforums. This time my target was jesset who likes fluff (my thing! yay!). BelleDragon is as usual my amazing beta. (:

_**Disclaimer: **In case it's not obvious; I do not own Naruto or the kunai he plays with. I also don't own Sasuke or the ninjaworld they live in together ;)  
_

* * *

**Family**

"I want a family."

Naruto dropped the kunai he had been playing with in surprise at Sasuke's words. He stared at the other man.

"You… want a family?" He said slowly – not believing he had heard right.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's stupid expression.

"Yes a family – as in children, idiot."

Naruto carefully bent down to pick up the dropped kunai, thoughts racing through his head.

"Children." He said slowly and unconsciously twirled the kunai once in his hand.

He looked up at Sasuke – meeting dark eyes that were watching him intently; obviously waiting for him to react properly. To say something – to give some kind of answer.

Naruto didn't have any answers.

"I hope you'll be happy together."

His smile felt painful somehow, even though he was truly happy for Sasuke. It was himself he didn't feel happy about.

Confusion flickered through Sasuke's dark eyes.

"What are you talking about moron?"

"Since you tell me like this, you must have already picked a mother right? I hope things go as planned. Do you intend to marry her?" Naruto quickly looked down at the kunai in his hand – twirling it between his fingers.

A pale hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from playing with the weapon.

Confused he looked up to see dark eyes that were stormy with irritation.

"You dimwit!" Sasuke hissed.

"What?" Naruto burst out in confusion and irritation of his own.

"The only 'mother' I could stand forming a family with is _you_, you total moron!"

"Oh." Naruto's annoyed expression fell off immediately.

"You really are an idiot." Sasuke continued, his anger slowly rising. "After all we've been through how could you doubt such a thing? You really–…"

Naruto pressed his mouth against Sasuke's in a somewhat desperate kiss to make him calm down.

It worked, as usual, making Sasuke silent and giving Naruto a chance to talk.

"Sasuke." He said slowly, but he couldn't help himself from smiling since he'd never been so glad about being wrong. "You're a man, I'm a man. So maybe I am an idiot as you say – but what are you thinking?"

"Adoption." Sasuke deadpanned with his 'how-stupid-are-you?-voice'.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

Sasuke sighed; he didn't like having to explain things he thought were obvious.

"I want a family." He said again – making this as easy as possible for the blockhead to understand. "And you want a family." He put up his hand when Naruto was about to say something. "Don't even deny it." Sasuke said. "I've seen the way you are around children."

He paused to take away the kunai that Naruto was playing with again – the blond probably didn't even realize that he was doing it. It was a stupid habit Naruto had picked up somewhere along the years.

"I want a family with you, Naruto."

Naruto looked down; overwhelmed with emotion at Sasuke's words.

Sasuke reached out and tilted Narutos chin up with his fingers, making Naruto meeting his gaze before he kissed the tip of the blond's nose.

There was a moment of silence between them – when they didn't have words silence was the best language to use.

"Adoption?" Naruto said at last – searching Sasuke's eyes with his own. "What about reviving your clan?"

Sasuke let go of Naruto's chin to touch right below his own eyebrow, frowning ever so slightly.

"These eyes." He said distractedly, his eyes looking at something far beyond Naruto. "They have brought so much pain. They make brothers kill each other. They make people so hungry for power that they will kill their best friends. They have only led my clan into darkness and destruction."

Slowly his eyes turned back to Naruto's worried ones.

"By adopting." He said slowly, focusing on Naruto and gently touching his cheek to anchor himself in the present. "Maybe I can leave these cursed eyes behind. Maybe we could create a clan that is worth something more than eyes that leads people to darkness."

Naruto smiled brilliantly at him.

"I would like that very much." He said and kissed Sasuke again.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
